To ensure a continual renewal of high-quality scientific endeavors in the DF/HCC Kidney Cancer SPORE and to fund efforts that will complement or enhance the overall quality of the DF/HCC Kidney Cancer SPORE. In general, the DRP has funded established investigators. Based on our review, we will be mindful of including more junior investigators. This Program will rely on the infrastructure created by the Administrative, Evaluation, and Planning Core (Admin Core) to: 1. Solicit applications and/or identify novel kidney cancer research projects 2. Evaluate these projects for funding 3. Fund innovative developmental projects 4. Re-evaluate projects for possible transition into full project status 5. Evaluate the success of the program